It's wrong, but it feels so Good
by Shisarakage
Summary: Short little fluff between Kanius' character Cammy Sakura Hino and my own character Takuya Shimabara. Just a little something I thought of while making my story Twin Souls. Might make it longer, but that depends on people's reviews. Rated 'M' for sexual c


This is just a CammyXTakuya Fluff that I was thinking as I wrote Chapter Five. This story is getting rated 'M' for three things. First and foremost, it's a hentai fic. Second, it's going to be as detailed, and thus graphic, as I can get it. Third, although not by blood, they're siblings. Lastly, this story occurrs as if Miyako had comitted hara-kiri in her grief of Takuya's kidnapping, leaving the largest hole in the heart of his soul.

Well, enough outta me. Let's get to the Romance.

=====

Generic anime announcer guy: It's been about five years since the Rajita invasion left Earth in shambles, and most of our friends have grown. The two who we will be focusing on, are the two younger siblings of Rei Hino. First, Cammy Sakura Hino, now a beautiful sixeen year-old with raven hair with natural red highlights. She attends the same classes as her adopted brother, Takuya Shimabara. Now Takuya has grown into a fine young boy, and his hair remains as silver as it was on the day he was born. The jet black feathered wings upon his back make him appear to be like a dark angel to the female student body, but over the past eight years, and after the death of his first love, his heart has grown closer to only one girl. Cammy's heart is, well...that's where our story begins....

=====

*Inuyasha movie ending 'Four Seasons' plays*

=====

Hikawa Shrine, Friday, 4:20 PM

Rei Hino was rushing out the door of the house on the Shrine grounds in a hurry as her younger siblings arrived at home. They didn't see their grandfather, and Rei was hastily putting up a sign that meant the Shrine was closing for the weekend. The feathers on his wings told Takuya that something was amiss, even though he already knew that from what his eyes saw, but Cammy was the first to speak.

"Rei-Ne-Chan? what's going on?"

Rei answered quickly, but kindly.

"Grandfather and I got called to perform an exorcism in Kyoto. We'll be gone for the whole weekend, so you'll have the place to yourselves. There's only two rules while we're gone. First, no leaving the shrine under any circumstances, especially with Hiei tracking down that Makai assassin. Second, don't make too big of a mess, alright?"

Then she was gone before either Cammy or Takuya had had a chance to respond. When Takuya looked at Cammy, who was only four months younger than him, his heart skipped a beat. He blushed slightly as he shouldered his backpack.

"Well, Cammy-Chan, I guess that means I'm cooking tonight. What would you like? It can be anything you want, since today's your sweet sixteen." he said, holding the door open for his younger sister.

Cammy blushed slightly, as she loved everything that came out of the kitchen when he cooked. She giggled as she bent over to untie her shoes, unknowingly teasing him.

"Well, since every time you touch the stove something dreamy comes out, I don't care what you make."

She stood again, having kicked off her shoes and she turned to face him, only to be met with his face beet red. She gave him a confused look as he kicked off his shoes without untieing the laces.

"Taku-Ni? What's wrong, your face is all red."

He had always been honest with his sisters, even if it caused him to get slapped, as it often did with Rei.

"Well, when you took off your shoes....I kinda...um...saw your....your panties...Gomen."

Cammy blushed redder than he was. She knew his feelings for her were more than that of a brother's, but only because she'd read the journal he kept under his pillow while he was oblivious to the fact that she knew where it was.

"Oh...um...." She fumbled for words for a bit, then she looked at him with a coy smile, teasing him a bit as she spoke. "So, Taku-Ni, did you...did you like what you saw?"

He didn't answer with words, only scratching the bridge of his nose, which was an obvious 'yes'. He turned his head to watch Phobos and Deimos fly off after Rei, leaving them truly alone, then he spoke as he dropped his backpack on the couch.

"Cammy-Chan, what would you do or say if I told you that I did?"

Cammy tried not to think dirty thoughts as she spoke, sitting on the floor in front of him, her back to him.

"Um...Well, first I'd turn really red, just like I am right now."

She leaned back, resting her head against his thigh and he untied the ribbons in her hair as they talked. The TV was on in the background, and a rerun episode of 'Naruto' played.

"Then what would you do? Please tell me honestly."

Before Cammy could answer, Rei burst into the door.

"Forgot my purse." She said, grabbing it off of the counter, then left again.

Cammy and Takuya both sweat-dropped as that had kind of killed any mood that had been growing, but they continued their conversation. Takuya wasn't going to start cooking just yet, anyways.

"Takuya-Ni, after I blushed, I'd probably confess something, then ask you another question."

She turned her head, and unintentionally gave him a perfect glance down her shirt. He blushed slightly, but it faded quickly with her confession.

"I'm sorry, but....I was bored when you were at work yesterday, and I found your journal laying on your bed. I...I read it....Please don't hate me." she added, a single tear forming inher eye out of pure innocence.

Takuya didn't respond right away, so cammy thought he might actually be upset, but then he posed a single question in a soft voice, as though caught in posession of stolen property.

"So...then you know how I really feel about you?"

She looked back up at him, and his face was slightly paler than earlier, but he wore a sad expression that betreayed his true emotions.

She stood and turned around, hugging him. She didn't like seeing him so upset, and while she hugged him, she suddenly felt the urge to kiss his lips, something totally new to her, and she didn't know where the feeling had come from. Takuya had had the same feeling, and when she pulled back to look him in the eyes, they paused, unsure of what to do.

"Um...Taku-Ni...I don't know why, but I suddenly wanted to kiss you on the lips..." She was starting to turn red again,

Takuya glanced down and turned crimson, not because he could see down her shirt, but because he saw that he was getting a glanced to where his eyes were, and she saw his uniform pants bulgins slightly. Her face now matched his in terms of color, and she looked him in the eyes once more.

"Taku-Ni...is that from being this close to me?" she asked, her voice little more than a whisper.

He didn't avert his eyes, but replied with the same soft voice.

"Yeah...just your touch makes me want you..."

Then without warning, he leaned forward, making his lips come into contact with hers. It was only brief, as if they'd gotten caught onder mistletoe at christmas, but then Cammy did something unexpected. She positioned herself so that she was sitting on his lap, the bulge of his boner brushing against her skirt, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips as if they were the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted. When their lips parted, they were both equal shades of crimson. For Takuya, though, it was slightly comical, as it had turned the inch of his hair closest to his scalp a bright pink. When Cammy spoke again, he had to have her repeat it, as he thought he'd heard her wrong.

"I said that I think I like you the same way, Taku-Ni. It started five years ago, after Miyako's funeral. When Rei-Ne-Chan took you to the hospital, I was there when they changed your bandages...I saw the hole for the first time...and I thought to myself, 'How can Taku-Ni survive without a heart, and with that much of his lungs gone, and still be able to fight on equal footing with Yusuke-Kun?' I was so terrified that I might lose you and not get you back..."

She almost forced him to lie down, but he was about to anyway, so she simply lay with him. The tears were now flowing so freely, it was almost like an anime.

"I remember...I remember thinking that you would die, and my heart was torn into tiny little pieces, Taku-Ni." She said, burying her face into the chest of the well-toned martial artist that he was, and he couldn't think of anything to say, so he just kissed her forehead.

They stayed like that for until five o'clock, when Takuya slipped himself from underneath his sleeping sister to start making supper. He'd decided to make a recipie that he'd learned from his mother, and they just happened to have all the ingredients. In about twelve minutes, he'd had the water boiled, and the beef stock simmering for the base. He'd also gotten the venison cutlets prepped and seasoned, skinned and rinsed the potatoes and tomatoes, mashed the potatoes, diced tomatoes, beans, carrots, and mixed in a can or two of corn. When Cammy awoke, the smell was mouth-watering. She peeked her head into the kitchen to see what he was making, and when he turned to greet her, he was wearing their grandpa's comical 'Kiss the Cook' apron on.

"Evening, sleepyhead." he said, drying his hands on the towel hanging from the fridge handle.

She walked up to him, rubbing her eye and smiling.

"Smells good, Taku-Ni. Watcha making for my birthday dinner? One of your Mama's recepies?"

Smiling, Takuya told her it was a variation of shepard's pie that used venison as the meat, and a beef stock for added flavor. Then he was surprised when Cammy wrapped her arms around him, standing on her tiptoes to be aa close to eye level with him as possible. She pointed towards the apron with her eyes and smiled.

"Gladly." She said, then kissed his lips again. Nothing fancy, just a simple soft kiss. Then she eyed him with a coy look in her eyes. "By the way, Taku-Ni. I'm going to take a shower now, so don't even think of peeping on me, got it?"

As she walked away, Takuya swore she was being sarcastic and finished prepping the meal. He put the pan with the almost finished dish in the oven to cook for an hour, and he went up to the bathroom. He heard the shower running, and he knocked three times, as was his style. When she answered, he spoke gently, but loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Is it safe for me to enter? I need to grab a bandage."

It was true he'd nicked his finger, but his quickened healing had already stopped the blood. He just wanted an excuse to speak to her while she was showering without yelling.

"Sure. But remember, Taku-Ni! NO PEEKING!"

He opened the door and the first thing to hit him was the steam. His crescent-moon shaped glasses instantly fogged, making it impossible for him to see anything. He took his glasses off so he could at least see what he was doing. Being near-sighted had its advantages, he was sure, and this was one of them.

As he got the bandage, he didn't leave the room, as she'd thought he would. Instead, he sat on the sink and put the bandage on right there.

"Aren't you gonna leave, Taku-Ni?" Cammy asked, a bit embarrassed and nervous.

"Not at the moment." was his reply, and when she poked her head out from the curtains, she saw him smiling at her.

"Um...what..what are you thinking, Taku-Ni?" Her face was lsightly red and it became redder as he spoke, matching his color.

"I was thinking....of joining you in there..." He said, scratching the bridge of his nose.

"EEHHH?!?!" Cammy's face became rededer than blood, and she instinctively threw her shampoo bottle at him. "NANI RIGEN DESUWA?!?!"

He rubbed his head where the bottle had hit, and he answered her truthfully. Of course, it probably meant he'd get slapped or something.

"I wanted to join you in the shower, Cammy-Chan. May I?"

She looked at him embarrassed and pulled her wet hair from her face. She looked like she truly wanted him to, but she stammered.

"I...I guess....but on one condition." She added quickly, turning beet red again.

Takuya nodded and asked her what that condition was, and when she whispered it to him, his answer was simple.

"That was going to be my gift to you this year, Cammy-Chan. But I will give it to you after dinner."

He took off his shirt, and Cammy stood in the shower with her ack to where he climbed in. When she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes widened, and it was all she could do to not turn around. He had gotten in naked, of course, but he already had a boner.

"It...It's so big...Taku-Ni...do...do you think my body will be able to handle it?"

He wrapped his arms around her, and she felt his member against her thigh, and she could tell she was getting turned on.

"I'm sure. Now hold still so I can wash your back."

-----

Two hours later, after they'd finished eating and had done their chores and homwork, they lay on the couch watching a kabuki film. Though he was a big softie at heart, Takuya tried to never cry during the sad ones. However, as this one was more of a kabuki depiction of the Meiji Revolution, he was quite fascinated with it. He was on his back, head propped against a pillow on the armrest. Cammy was laying on top of him, fast asleep, and he was running his fingers through her hair, focused on staying awake until the death o fthe Battousai who'd led the Revolution from the shadows. He didn't have long to wait, as the movie ended for the night with that particular death ten minutes after Cammy had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead to wake her gently.

"Cammy-Chan. Wake up."

She woke rather suddenly, accidentally kncking her head into his chin, making them both fully awake, and both fully conscious of where they were.

"Warii. Anyways, are you ready for the first half of your present?"

Cammy nodded and Takuya pulled a small ring from her hair, where he'd hidden it once she fell asleep. Surprisingly, it came out without pulling her hair. It was white gold-plated with a beautiful gem araangement in the shape of a rose, and the main gem used was a ruby, Cammy's favorite gem.

"Kawaii! Taku-Ni, it's beautiful!" She found that aside from its beauty, it only fit on one finger. Her left ring finger. A total oversight on his part, as he'd intended for it to be her RIGHT ring finger, but oh well.

"I thought you'd like it. And as for the other half of your gift...are you ready for it?"he asked, smiling.

"Um...I want my present so badly, but I don't know if I can take it...Will you make it a good gift?" Cammy asked, and Takuya swore he could see the image of the Digital Priestess surrounding her.

"I promise." His smile dissappeared from his lips, only to be replaced with her lips.

As they kissed, he placed his hands in two separate places. His left he let rest on her back while his right slid further down, gently sliding over her butt and inbetween her thighs. His fingers curled slightly, brushing the fabric of the simple bathrobe she wore against her virginity. Cammy blushed profusely, and his fingers worked their way under the robe to lightly brush against her bare body, making her give a soft squeal. He rubbed a finger over Cammy's virgin womanhood, and she closed her eyes tightly, suppressing a squeal of pleasure.

"Mmm...Taku-Ni...that...that spot is....is my..."

"I know." he said, silencing her with another kiss. however, he slid one finger into her, and she moaned into the kiss. When their lips parted, she looked at him as a virgin bride to her new husband.

"Taku-Ni...I...I'm ready...please...my one wish for my birthday....my one wish is this.....please....please let me be the mother of your children." she said, kissing his neck.

Since his own bathrobe had been open, she let herself off of him, gaining a bit more pleasure as she unintentionally made his finger slide deeper into her before it slid out. She started to untie the sash, and Takuya stood next to her, holding her close.

"Not here, Cammy-Chan. Our bedroom. I will attempt to grant your wish upon your bed." he said, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bedroom they shared.

He set her gently on her bed and removed his robe, and she blushed at the size of his fully erect member, just as she had in the shower. Then he propped himself above her, opening her robe with one hand and kissing her lips. Once the robe was out of the way, he saw her undergarments, and had remembered that he'd slid his finger around her panties. They were all jet black, but they had the Sharingan pattern on them. On the backside of the panties was a picture of Uchiha Itachi, and her bra had a hand-stitched sharingan on each cup. Takuya's wings stretcehd as far up as they could go without hitting the cieling fan, and he opened the front-closure bra and slid her breasts into view. To him, they were perfect. Not too big, not too small, and just enough firmness to them to retain a natural bounce. He placed his right hand on her left breast as his left hand began working at the string laces on teh panties.

He placed his lips on her other breast, kissing it gently as he gently squeezed her other, earning himself a squeal of pleasure from her. He glanced at her face, and she was beet red, but she was also clearly enjoying the millions of pleasures his touches and carresses were doing to her tiny virgin frame. he once more propped himself up, and he rubbed the tip of his erection against her, and she moaned a bit. he pressed the tip against her virginity and nudged it in slightly, just enough to have her suppress another moan.

"I'm going to enter you now, Cammy-Chan. Ready?"

They had both seen enough porn and read enough books to know that a virgin's first time was painful for the first few seconds, but she was ready for it.

"Y-yes...Taku-Ni...please....I want your love, Ni-Sama....I want you inside me..."

They had both agreed while they were in the shower that when they were ready, he'd slide himself in her quickly, to shorten the pain as much as possible. He slid himself in, and Cammy let out a scream of mixed pain and ecstacy. He paused for a minute for her to let the pain die, then when she gave him a nod and a smile, he began to rock slowly back and forth. Although she was sixteen, Takuya thought that she had the body of someone younger. Cammy herself thougth her body was like a twelve year old's, in the fact that she had absolutely no pubic hair. Still, he loved her, and as the two made love, they agreed silently to tell Rei and Gramps when they got back on Monday.

-----

However, Rei would have an idea, as Houou contacted her on the road.

'I think the Digital Priestess has found her mate. And I'm a bit surprised as to who she's chosen.' Houou said, within Rei's mind.

The miko quickly put her grandfather to sleep then hid from everyone so she could speak openly with Houou.

"What are you talking about? Cammy's only-"

'Sixteen.' Houou said, cutting the Miko off. 'She is of age to decide her spouse and mate for herself, and she has chosen.'

"Alright...who'd Cammy pick as her future spouse?" Rei asked, a bit peeved.

'She has chosen Shimabara Takuya.' Houou said, knowing that Rei would most likely go ballistic, which she did to an extent.

"Na-...nan-...WAKARANAI!!!!!!" Rei startled Phobos and Deimos awake, but would soon nestle somewhere else.

-----

About ten minutes later, Takuya's slow, rythmatic pace had brought them both to climax, yet he held back. He whispered in her ear something that most people would find wrong to say in public, but shd didn't mind at all.

"Camy-Chan...I....I'm going to come....."

He paused for the slightest second, and Cammy wrapped her arms around his waist out fo sheer instinct.

"I...I don't care...I want you to....to come in me....fill me with your seed, Brother I want to...bear ....your children......."

He nodded and kissed her lips as he slid himself in her as deep s he could go, and the two of them climazed at the same time, and his cum filled her womb. Her scream of total ecstacy filled the air, It was only a matter of time before Rei and Gramps returned home, but they cared not at the moment. He leaned down and kissed her lips once more, pouring his seed into her womb, and he was grateful for it.

"Anh....Taku-Ni....I feel it...I feel your hot seed in me...it's wonderful...." She said, holding him as close as she could get him.

They kissed once more, and their kiss was that of lovers. Five years it had taken them to realize their feelings for one another, and three to overcome the barrier of being siblings. Takuya slid his cock out of Cammy's womanhood that was now filled with his seed, and they lay under the covers until morning.

-----

Unknown to any of them, Cammy had indeed gotten her birthday wish. She now bore his children. Twins in fact. But when Monday came, Rei and Gramps returned looking worn out from the exorcism. Takuya was even more quiet than usual, speaking only when spoken to, and in his training. Cammy, though, was so happy she was beaming, almost glowing with happiness, and Rei asked her why she looked so happy on a Monday, when usually she was complaining like every other normal student. Cammy's answer was short and simple.

"Cuz I got my birthday wish, Rei-Ne-Chan. It was so perfect...only one thing could make me happier."

Rei was afraid to ask, but at Houou's prodding, took her younger siblings aside after they returned from school and asked a single question.

"Takuya, what did you do for her birthday gift? Tell me now."

Both Cammy and Takuya knew Rei would be able to tell if they lied. The two of them blushed crimson as Takuya spoke quietly.

"Well...I...I made love to her....that's all."

Rei blushed slightly, looking annoyed, but she was surprisingly NOT angry as they had thought she'd be.

"Y-you made l-love to her....You know, you two are lucky you're not blood. Did you at least use protection?"

"Um...n-no, we didn't, Rei-Ne-Chan." Cammy said. "I actually want to bear him a child, and if our first time making love to one another is when our first child is concieved, then the better for me to be happy."

"Besides," Takuya added, almost silently. "I proposed to her last night as the third part of her gift. And she accepted."

-----

What'd ya think? A little bit of fluff, a sort of alternate end to Twin Souls, and lotsa lemony goodness. Again, I'd like to point out that Takuya Shimabara has absolutely no blood relation to the Hino sisters, and he's about three or four months older than Cammy.

I might make a second chapter, I might not. Meh, who knows. Depends on what people think.

If ya liked it and want to see more, please leave a review. Thanks for reading this short story, and for reading Twin Souls. Until next time.

-Sano- 


End file.
